Don't Lose My Number
by ElfinKat
Summary: : Sequel to “Land of Confusion” and yes it is based on another Phil Collins song


Title: Don't Lose my Number

Author: ElfinKat

Author E-Mail: gregore1@gte.net

Category: Agnst / Darkfic

Keywords: Ginny / Draco

Rating: PG/PG13

Spoilers: None

Summary: Sequel to "Land of Confusion" and yes it is based on another Phil Collins

song. This tells what happens after Ginny's battle with Neville and her search for

for the Dark Lord himself. Will she find him? Will she find help? Read on my 

friends to find out! 

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned Harry and Co. now would I? The #

867-5309 came form the song "Jenny, Jenny" belongs to some band that I 

can't remember that I heard on my way to school. The song "Don't Lose my 

Number" is another Phil Collins song I like and seemed to fit well as a sequel.

Don't Lose My Number 

****

****

The fight had lasted long and into the night. Rain began to pour as he cackled at her weakening strength and crumpled form. Thinking her finished he walked away to the surrounding DeathEaters. 

Blind with fury of this mockery oat leaving her there unfinished, she sprang forward with the fragments of her wand in hand and a blazing fire in her heart and eyes. She shouted her last spell at him disintegrating her wand remains and with one last bound tackled the stunned Neville and began to bat the last breaths of life from him. The DeathEaters, obedient to their master to his death, did not interfere.

This done and Neville killed, she stood p throwing her soaking hair from her face and wiping the matching shade of blood from her mouth, she dared them to challenge her. In response the DeathEaters apparated filled with fear of the red-haired fury. She looked around to be sure that they were all gone before she allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness.

When she awoke she was lying on a small cot in a dark room. The only light that entered came from the small window in the far wall.

"You're awake I see," came a man's voice.

Quite curious at this point Ginny responded, "Where am I? Who are you? What happened?"

"You are in my home, or what little is left of it. I am William McXydia. You have nearly saved us all with that wonderful defeat. You are praised among those of us who still have hope, however small it may be."

"So I did it, I killed him?"

"Yes friend, you may call me Billy by the way, Ginny," he said quietly his voice still scarcely above a whisper.

"You said among 'us', how many are left of the good, or is it not safe to keep a count?" she inquired.

"In England there are only around a thousand. We that are left are striving not to kill or turn each other in just for basic means of survival like food and shelter." 

"So then . . ." she never finished her sentence because right then three DeathEaters came crashing through the door.

"Where is she?" the first commanded.

Lucky for Ginny Billy had changed her fiery red hair to black and her eyes to hazel as soon as he brought her to his home.

"Where is who?" he replied bravely slipping his wand into Ginny's hand under the covers.

"You know who we mean, and if you cooperate we won't turn you in and save you a lot of suffering for your defiance," the hooded man threatened. "Now get out of my way and tell me where she is!"

"She's probably dead as well. No one in would have the courage to harbor her. Anyways with as much energy as she used she'd be ill for at least another week or dead at worst," said Billy still ever defiant.

The leader shot a quick glance to the bed where Ginny lay. "You mean like her? _Finite Incantum!_" the lead DeathEater shouted casting his spell.

Realizing her danger at the uttering of the first syllable of the spell, she sat bolt upright just in time to see Billy charge forward and tackle the first DeathEaters. Thinking quickly she stunned the other two before they could pull their wands out. Seeing this opportunity, Billy grabbed one of the knocked out DeathEaters and jabbed it up the last one's nose with such force he killed him. 

Grabbing the other's wand and catching Ginny by the hand he kissed her. Ginny found this extremely awkward since they had just met and pulled away.

Billy looked puzzled for a brief second before apologizing, "I'm sorry Ginny, but this is the only way that I can thank you for your sacrifice."

"You're welcome," she replied wondering what he meant, "maybe we can get to know each other better later. You can use the contact spell 867-5309 (**AN: Not my number, came from the song "Jenny, Jenny"**) to reach me."

He said nothing but his smile was enough. She never really did catch a good glimpse of him in the dark room until now. He had hair of the lightest blonde and straight, glittering white teeth. 

_Almost like Draco,_ she thought to herself as a flood of memories came rushing back into her head. Tears began to rise with the images of Draco and Wyvern when one of the DeathEaters began to stir.

"See that cot over there," he whispered, "that's mine, it has a stairway under it leading out into the street near where you defeated Neville. Run Ginny, run for your life, I can hear more coming. Don't come back or try to find me. I'm never coming back but I can sidtract the others for you. You are out hope, remember that Ginny," he told her urgently.

She nodded and walked over to the cot without a sound. She lifted it up and saw the trapdoor. She lifted it up and turned around to see Billy standing with his back to her. "Billy," she said seeing him turn his head to her, "Billy don't you lose my number, you won't be anywhere I can find you."

At that moment more DeathEaters came in, five total. She turned and ran down the stairs and into the tunnel. It was dark, wet, and smelled like rats, but she couldn't pay much more attention to her surroundings, she had to get away. 

She was the last hope for the world; if she died then all hope was truly lost. When she finally exited the horrible slippery, tunnel and got into the street. It was where Billy said it would be.

There was only one problem, however, with the fact that since that's where she had killed Neville, that's where most of he DeathEaters in the area were gathering. 

She had no idea what day it was, where she would go, only what she would have to do. If she stayed here someone would find her, if she tried to get away someone would see her, if only Billy…

"I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" she heard him cry and watched him dart across her vision. He looked so much like Draco in the moonlight she couldn't believe it. There he was, running down the street, out of the shadows and into the night.

Seeing the freelancer running the DeathEaters scattered and began a chase. Realizing her chance, Ginny immediately started running as fast as she could in the other direction. 

Would there be any rest for her or the rest of the world? Would she ever find people like Billy again? She could never know, she had to keep running and keep herself and the hope alive. Even if it all seemed like trying to start a fire with but a candle in the wind and a sky threatening to rain.

Here's the song 

Don't Lose My Number 

**__**

_They came at night leaving fear behind_

_Shadows were on the ground_

_Nobody knew where to find him_

_No evidence was found_

"I'm never coming back" 

_They heard him cry_

_And I believe him_

_Well he never meant to do anything wrong_

_It's gonna get worse if he waits too long_

_Billy, Billy don't you lose my number_

_'Cos you're not anywhere_

_That I can find you_

_Oh now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number_

_'Cos you're not anywhere that I can find you, oh no_

_Searching through the day and into the night_

_They wouldn't stop till they found him_

_They didn't know him and they didn't understand_

_They never asked him why_

_"Get out of my way"_

_They heard him shout_

_Then a blinding light_

_Ooh all I could see was him running down the street_

_Out of the shadows and into the night_

_Now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number_

_'Cos you're not anywhere_

_That I can find you, oh_

_Now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number_

_'Cos you're not anywhere that I can find you, oh_

_Don't give up!_

_Keep running, keep hiding_

_Don't give up!_

_Billy, if you know you're right_

_Don't give up!_

_Oh Billy, You know that I am on your side_

_Don't give up!_

_Oh Billy, you better, you better, you better run for your life_

_Now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number_

_'Cos you're not anywhere_

_That I can find you, oh_

_Now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number_

_'Cos you're not anywhere that I can find you, oh_

_They came at night leaving fear behind_

_Shadows were on the ground_

_Nobody knew where to find him_

_No evidence was found_

_"I'm never coming back"_

_They heard him cry_

_And I believe him_

_He never meant to do anything wrong_

_It's gonna get worse if he waits too long_

_Now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number_

_'Cos you're not anywhere_

_That I can find you, oh_

_Now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number_

_'Cos you're not anywhere that I can find you, oh_

**__**


End file.
